between friendship and love
by Nummyyumy123
Summary: Momo Hinamori mencintai teman sepermainanya yang bernama Hitsugaya, tetapi ia terpaksa harus menahan perasaanya demi kelangsungan persahabatan mereka.


Nummy : waah akhirnya kita buat fic yang sedih-sedih

Iin : yah walau agak butut tapi lumayan lah

Nummy : yaudah ayo buruan mulai entar kelamaan

Iin : ok *ngacir*

**Title :** Between Friendship and Love

**Genre :** Friendship/ Hurt/comfort

**Summary :** taukah kau betapa kerasnya aku mempertahankan ikatan ini ? taukah kau bahwa aku mempertahankannya dengan berkorban perasaan, taukah kau rasanya ? rasanya sakit, marah, sedih, terluka semua bercampur menjadi satu. Namun aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk satu ikatan, sebuah ikatan yang dulu sama-sama kita rajut bersama, sebuah ikatan ikatan yang kita janjikan akan abadi selamanya, dan ikatan itu adalah sebuah ikatan yang kita namai dengan sebuah _'persahabatan'_.

**Disclaimer **: © Tite Kubo

**Warning :** OOC, gaje, typo, dan berbagai hal aneh yang bikin orang baca fic ini bosan.

**Don't like don't read**

Betapa menyenangkannya persahabatan kita dulu, betapa hangatnya jalinan persahabatan kita, seakan-akan tak ada apapun yang bisa menggoyahkan ikatan kita, betapa menyenangkannya dulu saat kita masih menjalin persahabatan itu. Betapa hangatnya hubungan kita saat itu, aku bersyukur karena karunia itu dan semua itu berkat pertolongan kalian dan tanpa kalian mungkin aku akan terjebak selamanya dalam belenggu kesendirian

_Flash back ten years ago.._

_Dibawah rindangnya pohon maple itu, pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan kalian dan waktu itu pula kalian mengeluarkanku dari duniaku yang penuh dengan kesendirian, kalian lah yang memberitahuku makna sesunggunya dari sebuah 'persahabatan'._

_Disana kau― Kurosaki-kun kaulah orang yang pertama menyapaku, dan kau juga lah orang yang memberikan senyuman pertama pada ku._

"_Hey ! kamu" panggil mu padaku yang waktu itu masih berusia 5 tahun._

"_A.. aku" kataku sambil menunjuk diriku, karena aku tak yakin sepenuhnya kau telah memanggilku._

"_iya kamu" katanya padaku sambil tersenyum, tiba-tiba ada dua orang anak lagi yang datang kali ini yang datang seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dan yang satunya seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut seputih salju, mereka juga tersenyum kepadaku._

"_Memangnya ada apa memanggilku ?" Tanya ku pada anak berambut orange itu, bukannya menjawabnya tetapi ia malah tertawa, aku tidak tahu apakah ada yang lucu pada diriku._

"_Hey ! kau itu lucu sekali sih, aku kan hanya ingin berkenalan saja dengan mu, apa tidak boleh ?" katanya. Sedangkan kedua temannya hanya tersenyum padaku._

"_Perkenalkan, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo kau boleh memanggilku Ichi atau Kurosaki" kata anak berambut orange itu, sedangkan kedua anak yang berada di sampingnya berjalan kearahku dan melakukan hal yang sama di lakukan Kurosaki-kun padaku._

"_Perkenalkan, aku Rukia Kuchiki kau boleh memanggilku Rukia atau Kuchiki, tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau memanggilku Rukia" kata anak perempuan yang baru kuketahui bernama Rukia itu._

"_Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro, kau boleh memanggilku Hitsugaya" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku pun membalas uluran tangannya dan balas memperkenalkan diriku "Namaku Momo Hinamori, kalian bisa memanggilku Momo" kataku sambil tersenyum, kulihat mereka juga tersenyum padaku._

"_Nah, mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi sahabat baik ya" kata Kurosaki-kun semangat, sedangkan aku, Rukia-chan dan Hitsugaya-kun hanya tersenyum._

_Dan mulai saat itu kami mulai menjalin tali persahabatan, sungguh hal yang sangat menyenangkan kami begitu kompak, akrab, dan hangat._

_End of Flas bac ten years ago…_

Tetapi, apakah itu masih menjadi suatu persahabatan yang utuh seperti dulu ? apakah itu masih persahabatan yang hangat seperti dulu ?. Apakah persahabatan itu akan berakhir hanya karena sebuah ikatan perasaan yang bernama _cinta _?

_Flash back one years ago…_

"_Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-kun, Hitsugaya-kun dengarkan aku ! semua ini bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik kan ?" kataku berusaha meredam perkelahian antara Hitsugaya-kun dan Kurosaki-kun._

"_Apanya yang bisa dibicarakan baik-baik ? kau lihat ? Hitsugaya dan Rukia mereka sudah melanggar aturan kita kan ?" kata Kurosaki-kun padaku, sementara Hitsugaya-kun memandang Kurosaki-kun dengan tatapan dingin._

"_Cih !, kalau memang begitu sekalian saja hubungan persahabatan ini kita akhiri sampai disini" kata Hitsugaya-kun, sedangkan aku tercengang begitu mendengar pernyataan Hitsugaya-kun yang tidak terduga ini._

_Tiba-tiba aku angkat bicara "Apa yang kau katakan Hitsugaya-kun ? apa kau ingin membuang semua yang sudah kita alami bersama, apa kau ingin begitu saja memutuskan hubungan persahabatan ini ? apa kau sadar atas apa yang kau katakan" kataku setengah berteriak, sementara Hitsugaya-kun hanya mendecik kesal. Sedangkan Rukia-chan hanya bisa diam mematung dan mendengarkan semua perdebatan diantara kami._

"_Justru itulah yang harus ku tanyakan padamu ! kenapa kau ingin mempertahankan semua ikatan sia-sia ini padahal kau tau ikatan ini akan hancur" kata Hitsugaya tajam, seakan-akan kata-katanya menghujam jantungku rasanya sangat sakit, sedih semua perasaan bercampur menjadi satu bayangkan saja, orang yang amat kau cintai berkata seperti itu padamu._

"_Karena itulah" "Karena itulah yang harus ku pertahankan karena bagiku ikatan ini sangat berharga" kataku bercampur dengan isak tangis._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan hah !" kata Kurosaki-kun marah, kemudian ia menggenggam kerah baju seragam Hitsugaya-kun dan menonjok pipi putih mulusnya hingga diujung bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah._

"_Itu semua memang benar kan ? tidak ada gunanya lagi ikatan ini dilanjutkan" kata Hitsugaya-kun sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah._

"_KAU" Kata Kurosaki-kun sambil memukul pipi Hitsugaya-kun sekali lagi, kali ini Hitsugaya-kun tidak membalasnya._

"_HENTIKAN ! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH BERKELAHI" kataku berusaha untuk melerai Kurosaki-kun._

"_Dia…dia tidak mengerti…dia tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan ku dan kau Momo" kata Kurosaki-kun sambil meremas tinjunya sendiri._

"_Aku mengerti" kata Hitsugaya-kun sambil menatap aku dan Kurosaki-kun, kemudian ia berkata lagi "Karena aku mengerti perasaan kalian, makanya…" Hitsugaya-kun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya._

"_Makanya kau ingin menyakiti hati Momo kan ? kau ingin menyakiti hati kami kan ?" kata Kurosaki-kun penuh emosi, kali ini Rukia pun angkat bicara "Ia tidak ingin, menyakiti salah satu diantara kita makanya ia melakukan ini" kata Rukia sambil mendekat kearah Hitsugaya-kun._

"_APANYA YANG TIDAK MENYAKITI RUKIA ! APA !, KAU MEMBUAT PERSAHABATAN KITA MENJADI SIA-SIA!" Kurosaki-kun sudah tidak tahan lagi, perasaanya sama seperti ku, sakit, terluka dan marah. _

"_itu karena aku benar-benar menyukai Toshiro, aku benar-benar mencintainya" dan sontak kata-kata itu menghancurkan seluruh fondasi pertahananku, bagaikan merobohkan seluruh perasaan yang ada di hatiku, aku menangis langit juga menangis. Seakan-akan benar-benar mengerti keadaan ku saat ini rasanya, aku sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga saat kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Rukia, dan hanya pasrah mendengarkannya saja._

"_tapi kenapa kalian harus melakukan ini ? kenapa ?" tanyaku sambil tetap berlinangan air mata, sementara Rukia-chan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya._

"_karena aturan itu, ya aturan yang mengatakan tidak boleh menyukai sesama teman di antara kita" jawab Hitsugaya-kun, dan betapa hancurnya hatiku ketika ia memeluk Rukia-chan, serasa pecah menjadi serpihan debu yang tidak berarti._

"_Kenapa…kenapa kalian baru katakan sekarang ?" kataku sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang dibasahi air mata._

"_Itu…" Rukia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, butiran bening pun masih menghiasi sepasang mata violet miliknya._

"_Kalaupun kalian katakan dari dulu, aku akan memperbolehkannya" kataku berusaha tegar._

"_Tapi bagai mana dengan―"_

"_Aku tidak perduli lagi !, bagiku kebahagiaan kalian adalah kebahagiaan ku juga" potongku cepat. _

"_Momo ?" kata Kurosaki-kun tidak percaya atas apa yang ku katakan, sedangkan Hitsugaya-kun dan Rukia-chan tersenyum lembut padaku._

"_Biarlah, asalkan persahabatan ini tetap utuh" kataku sambil memperlihatkan sebuah senyum yang sangat terlihat di paksakan._

_Kemudian Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan dan Hitsugaya-kun memelukku, aku kembali menangis untuk menangisi kebodohanku, namun aku sedikit bahagia karena melihat dia tersenyum. Walaupun di hati kecil ku yang paling dalam masih tersisa rasa sakit yang mendalam._

_End of Flash back one years ago…_

Dan kini ikatan itu mulai membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan disini kami sedang bercengkrama seperti biasa di taman belakang sekolah, namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini karena Hitsugaya-kun dan Rukia-chan telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Dan satu tahun yang lalu telah menghancurkan hatiku menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu yang tak berarti lagi. Biarlah aku menderita, asalkan…mereka bahagia itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia.

"Hey Momo kau melamun lagi ?" tegur Kurosaki-kun padaku.

"Ada apa Kurosaki-kun ?" tanya ku balik pada Kurosaki-kun, sedangkan Kurosaki-kun malah menghela nafas mendengar kata-kataku barusan.

"Kau itu melamun lagi, memangnya apa sih yang membuatmu melamun ?" kata Kurosaki-kun sambil memakan sand witch kesukaannya.

"Tidak…hanya sebuah masalah konyol yang tidak patut di ceritakan" kataku sambil pura-pura tersenyum, kemudian aku melirik ke arah Hitsugaya-kun dan Rukia-chan dan ternyata mereka sedang berbicara sesuatu yang sangat lucu hingga membuat Rukia-chan tertawa. Jujur saja aku merasa sedikit _iri _pada Rukia-chan. Dia cantik, kaya, banyak yang menyukainya secara keseluruhan hidupnya sempurna.

"Momo-chan" Kata Rukia sambil menggoyang-goyang kan bahu ku.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya ku pada Rukia, sementara Rukia sedikit menghela nafas, lalu mulai bicara "Kau itu melamun…memangnya apa sih yang kamu lamunkan ?" Katanya sambil memakan permen chapy kesukaannya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok" kataku sambil memasang topeng tersenyum-ku lagi.

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya-kun dan Rukia-chan berpamitan pada aku dan Kurosaki-kun, dan tak selang beberapa lama Kurosaki-kun juga berpamitan pulang pada ku.

Sekarang aku hanya tinggal sendirian, sendirian di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Aku masih terdiam di tempat ini, langit sore yang dihiasi mendung pun menjadi background ku yang sangat _sempurna_.

Tiba-tiba setitik air turun dari angkasa yang menandakan hujan, meski pun hujan aku tak sedikit pun bergerak dari tempatku, seakan-akan membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuh rapuh ku.

Hujan turun semakin deras, perlahan-lahan aku mulai beranjak dari tempat ini seakan-akan berharap bisa menghapus memory tentangnya dengan hujan, seakan-akan membiarkan hujan membawa semua memory ku tentang nya.

_Salahkan segalanya atas diriku…_

_Salahkan semua yang terjadi atas diriku…_

_Salahkan semua yang terjadi karena kesalahanku.._

_Salahkan semua yang terjadi atas kebodohanku…_

_Salahkan diriku karena perasaan ini…_

**Keesokan harinya di Karakura High School**

Aku kembali menjalani rutinitasku disekolah ini, tak ada yang istimewa di sekolah ini setidaknya masih sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak ku dari belakang. Aku membalikkan badan ku dan melihat orang itu.

"Pagi Momo-chan ?" sapanya riang begitu aku membalikkan badan ku.

"Pagi juga Ruki-chan" jawab ku riang, kemudian ada seseorang yang menarik rambut coklat panjang ku hingga aku sedikit terjungkal kebelakang.

"Lesu sekali, ada apa ?" sapa si pemilik suara―Kurosaki-kun sambil tersenyum hangat kearah ku.

"Kurosaki-kun ! jangan menarik rambut ku dong" kataku sambil merapikan rambutku yang agak berantakan.

"Iya-iya" jawabnya sambil melipat tangannya di atas kepala.

Kemudian, seseorang kembali menepuk pundakku kali ini tangannya begitu hangat, begitu membuat hatiku damai dan orang itu adalah

"Hitsugaya-kun ?" kataku setengah tak percaya ketika melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri didepan ku.

Sedangkan dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Tidak lama setelah itu, bel masuk pun berbunyi aku pun buru-buru pergi ke kelas agar tidak terlambat. Namun Kurosaki-kun mengisyaratkan padaku untuk tetap tinggal.

"Ada apa Kurosaki-kun ?" tanya ku heran karena tiba-tiba Kurosaki-kun menarik lengan ku.

"Tidak, tidak jadi kok" katanya padaku, aku memasang tatapan curiga karena biasanya ia tak pernah seperti ini.

Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih ke kelas, karena sebentar lagi Yuroichi sensei akan datang.

**Di kelas X-a**

Aku membuka pintu kelasku dengan muka yang kusut, tidak bersemangat dan sedikit pucat. Aku langsung menuju tempat duduk ku, kulihat orang-orang sedikit heran dengan ku hari ini. Bagaimana tidak ? Aku yang biasanya selalu ceria tiba-tiba murung ? Itu pasti akan menjadi tanda tanya besar di kepalamu kan ?

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak ku. Aku pun melihat ke si pemilik tangan yang tidak lain adalah Kurosaki-kun.

"Ada apa Kurosaki-kun ?" tanyaku pada Kurosaki-kun. Bukannya menjawab tapi ia malah tersenyum dan pergi, jujur saja… sikap nya hari ini sangat aneh.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku dari nya menuju seorag figure yang sangat ku kagumi, seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi ku dan juga belahan jiwa ku.

Kemudian Urahara-sensei pun masuk, ia mulai mengajarkan materi-materi kimia. Aku memperhatikan pelajaran itu sungguh-sungguh namun tak jarang aku sedikit melirik kearah pemuda berambut putih itu, hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya.

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, aku mengikutinya dengan baik. Hingga akhirnya jam pelajaran Urahara-sensei selesai, yang menandakan bahwa saat ini telah memasuki waktu istirahat. Banyak murid yang pergi beristirahat di taman, kantin dan tempat-tempat lainnya yang menurut kebanyakan siswa disini menyenangkan. Tetapi aku ? Aku tentu saja ke perpustakaan, guna untuk menambah wawasan ku sekaligus melupakan sejenak ingatan ku tentang_ dia_.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan langkah biasa, sambil berjalan aku sedikit bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan kebosanan ku. Aku pun tiba di tempat tujuan ku, tetapi setibanya aku di tempat itu, tempat itu malah tutup, aku pun pergi dari perpustakaan itu menuju ruang musik, namun saat aku melewati koridor yang menyambungkan antara perpustakaan menuju ruang musik, aku kembali menyusuri koridor ini. Suasana yang sepi, tenang namun menyedihkan sama persis dengan keadaan ku saat ini, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir seakan-akan menertawai diriku sendiriku kini memory ku kembali berputar mengingat kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu, sebuah kejadian yang mampu menorehkan luka yang membekas hingga saat ini. Rasa sakit itu masih tersimpan jauh di lubuk hatiku dan tidak akan semudah itu menghilang.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku pada orang yang menepuk pundakku.

"hey, tidak baik melamun apa lagi ini ruangan kosong, nanti kesambet lho" kata memperingatkanku

"iya Kurosaki-kun, lagi pula aku sedang tidak melamun hanya saja aku―" belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dia malah memotong pembicaraanku _tidak sopan_ batinku.

"yasudah ayo dari pada melamun lebih baik kita kekantin" katanya sambil menarik lengan kecil ku, sebenarnya aku sedikit senang karena dia mengajakku kekantin, setidaknya untuk tidak berada di tempat ini terus.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kekantin aku dan dia hanya diam, tak satupun diantara kami memulai pembicaraan, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sih belakangan ini kau sering sekali melamun ?" tanya nya padaku.

"ah tidak bukan apa-apa kok Kurosaki-kun" kataku sambil tersenyum, walau ku akui senyuman itu tidak tampak seperti senyuman melainkan seperti paksaan.

"sudahlah kau tidak perlu menutupinya, kita kan sahabat. Seorang sahabat pasti akan selalu ada untuk sahabatnya kan ?" katanya padaku, sementara aku hanya menunduk tak sanggup untuk menatap matanya.

"a… aku" kataku sedikit terbata-bata, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca ketika mengingat kembali tentang hal itu, kemudian ia berkata kembali "kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku akan memakluminya" katanya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan aku sendirian di koridor yang sepi ini.

Teng… teng… teng…

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi tanda sekarang sudah saatnya pulang, dengan semangat murid-murid langsung menghambur ke luar area sekolah, tetapi berbeda halnya dengan ku, entah mengapa aku tidak mempunyai semangat padahal ini sudah jam pulang, malah aku lebih memilih duduk di bawah pohon maple di taman kota.

Di taman ini, aku merasakan sedikit ketenangan, yah seakan memori-memori masa lalu kembali berputar di dalam otak ku. Saat-saat bahagia kami disini. Tak terasa sudah dua jam lebih aku berada di tempat ini,dan aku pun melihat jam tangan ku, dan jarum panjang tepat di angka dua belas dan jarum pendek di angka enam.

"sudah jam 6 sore.." kataku sambil memandang langit sore, ketika aku hendak beranjak dari tempat ini aku teringat dimana ini adalah tempat pertama kalinya kami bertemu sewaktu kecil dulu. Di sini, aku dan mereka menghabiskan masa-masa indah bersama, disini juga kami melalui suka dan duka bersama, saat bahagia, sedih, dan semuanya kami lalui bersama.

Namun, kini apa masa-masa itu akan terulang lagi ? disaat kami di sibukkan dengan urusan kami masing-masing. Masihkah itu akan terjadi, mungkin tidak, dan tidak akan pernah terulang lagi selamanya.

Perlahan-lahan ku langkah kan kaki ku untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, segera beranjak untuk pulang ke rumah ku, dan ber istirahat untuk memulai hari untuk keesokan harinya kembali.

To Be Continue

Nummy : KYAAAAA ! fic apa ini… *jejeritan*

Iin : WADAW ! nape jadi begini yak ?

Ichi : ini kan fic buatan lo berdua… ya udah pasti ancur lah, wong authornya setres kok

Nummy and Iin : APA LO BILANG ? sekali lo bilang lo nggak bakalan gw gaji

Ichi : a.. ampun *sujud sujud*

Nummy : padahal kita nggak bisa buat fic angst, tapi kok malah kita buat sih ?

Iin : yah itung-itung reversing lah

Hitsu : woy… disini peran gw dikit banget sih *ngomel*

Nummy : haduuuh tenang aja napa sih lagian chapter depan lu pasti nongol kok

Hitsu : gw pegang janji lo ok

Nummy : ok

Iin : ok ok dari pada kelamaan mending langsung aja kita akhiri talk show kita dan saatnya minta review dari readers…

All : baiklah para readers sekarang saatnya kita-kita minta review yang jujur dari para readers sekalian, mau flame silahkan, cacimaki di terima asalkan yang membangun yah, selain itu kita juga mengharapkan review yang seiklas-iklasnya dari para readers sekalian.

Ok sekali lagi review please…

Tekan tombol biru ini dengan segenap ke iklasan hati ya…


End file.
